A qui se fier ?
by Thylwath l'archiviste ereinte
Summary: Où l'on retrouve un petit groupe au comportement pas toujours prévisible dans les territoires sauvages du Rhudar pour une mission diplomatique...
1. Prologue

… fin du mois de Cerveth. Voilà, je viens de terminer de recopier les différentes notes éparses écrites ces  
derniers jours. Je tiens enfin une idée pour mon projet de geste avec de multiples développements à la  
clef. Avoir quitté la cour ennuyeuse et déprimante de Fornost pour chercher l'inspiration n'aura pas été  
vain, même si la route jusqu'à L'auberge du Dernier Pont est pour le moins peu sure. Avec ça, j'en suis  
certain, on me respectera enfin à la cour et on ne me prendra plus pour un petit amuseur-barde-jongleur  
qu'on appelle pour faire bouche-trou !  
Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir rencontré ce groupe de voyageurs. Ils disent travailler de temps en temps  
pour le service du Roi, mais bien sur, cela est faux, sinon ils ne le diraient pas. Qu'importe s'ils ont déjà  
enjolivé l'histoire, qui plus est en lui conférant une trame « politique » ce que je n'avais jusqu'à présent  
jamais envisagé, pourvu qu'elle ait du souffle, qu'elle soit comme VRAI… Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'étoffer,  
ainsi qu'à corriger certaines allusions qui m'échappent (ils sont quelque peu cabotins), le découpage en  
quatre livres étant déjà fait. Mais je te vois déjà en train de te demander de quelle histoire je parle.  
Patience, celle-ci t'est contée dans ces grands traits après ces quelques lignes. J'ai suivi en cela leurs  
témoignages (ou leur imagination) pour l'établir, mais tu avoueras que la trame est prometteuse, non ?  
Affectueusement  
Ton Frère

**Mission en Rhudaur**

**Prologue**  
Nous retrouvons donc nos joyeux compères en train de s'offrir une semaine de libations débridées a Bree  
après leur dernière aventure (merci en passant au roi des lapins).  
Lorsqu'un fier guerrier d'Arthedain (celui qui nous avait déjà donné notre première mission) au deuxième  
jour des festivités (Jour du Loende à la mi-année dans le calendrier du Roi), nous propose de repartir  
avec lui rencontrer quelques potes qui ont besoin de protection pour une mission que je vous dit rien le  
mieux c'est que vous leur demandiez mais de toute façon vous leur dites pas que je vous ai rien dit vu  
qu'ils vous en diront pas plus. Il est accompagné d'un nouveau joyeux luron, cavalier répondant au doux  
nom de Splash et brandissant fièrement sa lance Niklenemi.  
Le 2 du mois de Cerveth, nous retrouvons donc, après un voyage éclair (même pas le temps de chercher  
un peu d'herbe ni de chasser la biche), 3 grands gaillard Arthedains en armure (à la tour où qu'on est  
déjà passé et où qu'y avait des groins, euh non des orcs qui n'étaient pas très gentils). Là, on se dit qu'ils  
n'ont pas l'air d'avoir besoin de qui que se soit pour se protéger, mais bon, on va pas se dégonfler pour si  
peu. Au pire, on s'occupera de la diplomatie.  
Nous repartons avec eux en direction du dernier pont, frontière entre Arthedain et le Rhudaur, zone  
froide, sauvage et couillue s'il en est, et qui s'enorgueillit d'avoir donné naissance, il y a bien longtemps, à  
moi-même, dit LVB. Après quelques jours de marche ou nous n'apprenons rien de ce qui nous attend,  
ces dégonflés d'Arthedains proposent à Hordom de se faire passer pour le chef de la troupe, histoire  
d'attirer les flèches sur lui, au cas où. Et comme le Mage n'est pas la moitié d'un con, il approuve avec  
joie et se comporte dorénavant comme le chef. Première épreuve de taille (disproportionnée) pour le vrai  
nouveau faux chef, nous rencontrons une patrouille d'Arthedain le 5 à qui, après moult palabres, nous  
fournissons finalement notre sauf conduit. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus. C'est fou comme on peut régler  
des problèmes avec des bouts de papiers (se dit Tain en rangeant sa hache).  
Le lendemain, nous voilà arrivés a l'auberge du dernier pont (dans laquelle nous sommes aussi les  
derniers voyageurs). Nos amis d'Arthedain nous disent alors que nous avons un nouveau rendez-vous, le  
lendemain, dans une ruine non loin de là, au nom imprononçable1. Onn met alors toute sa connaissance  
de la région en oeuvre pour trouver, dans l'auberge, un type nommé Mergal qui accepte, moyennant 1.5  
pb, de nous dessiner une carte pour y aller. Ca n'a pas l'air évident et il n'y a pas grand monde qui  
connaît. Bon, la carte a l'air mieux que celle d'Argeleb…Pendant ce temps, la dispersion habituelle du  
groupe s'opère, qui allant visiter les écuries, qui allant surveiller les braves paysans qui rentrent chez eux.  
Hum, hum, étrange non ?


	2. Livre 1

**Livre I : 1ère excursion**

Chapitre 1 : Promenons-nous dans les bois  
Au petit matin du 7 du mois de Cerveth, le groupe se réveille tôt pour rejoindre Sarn Talion en suivant les  
instructions données sur la carte. La forêt est touffue, dense. Les rangers surveillent les fourrés. Le  
groupe suit le chemin, c'est la meilleure chose à faire semble-t-il, si ce n'est la seule, et au carrefour  
supposé correspondre à celui de la carte prend à droite. Un peu plus loin, des traces de bottes sont  
visibles dans la boue.

Chapitre 2 : Mon Dieu, ils ont embauché des cascadeurs  
Nous nous promenions tranquillement quand tout à coup... (je ne laisse que les dialogues de cette scène  
de haute voltige avec quelques annotations)  
\- aleeeeerte( cri elfe)  
\- paf ! (elfe touché par une flèche orque se vautrant)  
\- hop, hop, plonge, run run run , re plonge, re hop (magnifique ballet guerrier digne de john woo ou  
d'apocalypse now , dans lequel une petite dizaine de guerriers partent en esquive totale derrière des  
arbres ou des buissons)  
\- run run run (orque se cassant en courant)  
\- chaaaaarge ! (cri d'un guerrier Arphedain fonçant à la poursuite de l'orque)  
\- chaaaarge, run run run (plusieurs guerriers emboîtent le pas du boeuf de la scène précédente en un fort  
joli ballet champêtre)  
\- ARRETEZ, BANDE DE CONS (cri d'un leader d'Arphedain visiblement excédé)  
\- arrêt du ballet, poursuite molle de l'orque vite interrompue et nous continuons

Chapitre 3 : le guignol du col...  
Peu de temps avant le col, un type encapuchonné se prénommant chasseur originaire du Cardolan à la  
recherche de son père, ce héros au sourire si doux "capitaine glorieux", qui devrait être enterré dans le  
coin nous hèle et s'interroge sur notre présence :  
\- vous êtes qui ?  
\- et vous ?  
\- où allez vous ?  
\- par là !  
\- a votre place, j'irais pas !  
\- de quoi je me mêle ?  
\- je disais ça comme ça  
\- nous aussi  
\- bon salut  
\- salut

Chapitre 4 : les bottes de 7 lieues  
Sortie de forêt, pente ardue, passage du col, on redescend. Arrivés au ruisseau qui pourrait être celui de  
la carte, open ended : ah tiens, des micro traces de santiags pointure 56 fillette dans la berge comme si  
un mec avait voulu sauter d'une pierre au milieu de la rivière directement sur la rive. On suit les traces  
mais quelques ratés plus loin, on les perd complètement…  
Chapitre 5 : le gué pied !  
On suit le chemin comme sur la carte, hop à gauche, un vallon... tout va bien... tiens, cul de sac... CUL  
DE SAC !? Ah ben merde, le temps qu'on se dise qu'on fait demi tour pour cause de daube en cours de  
cuisson, quelques flèches et quelques orcs hurlants viennent nous souhaiter la bienvenue.  
Le reste n'est qu'un combat classico-classique :  
\- attaque terrible du groupe : trois fumbles, 1 arme tombée, un nain défoncé,... la routine  
\- tiens ? il en sort d'autres et on rate toujours autant…  
\- Splash hésite sur la conduite à tenir : sortir son arc Troulecul ou son Epée Tranchelard ?  
D'après le scénario « A qui se fier ? » paru dans Casus Belli n°82  
\- Hord'hom lâche sa mousline : quelle purée, de la vraie de vraie passée à la main avec des grumeaux. 5  
orcs tombent d'indigestion  
\- et, à l'instar de la cabane tombant sur le chien, les mouchent changent d'âne et nos rigolmen  
d'Arphedain nous montrent qu'ils ne sont pas en fait si rigolos que ça.  
\- tiens, un flèche partie de derrière plâtre un orc…  
\- Ca y est, ils sont tous plâtrés, on va pouvoir se taper les femelles euh pardon, faire les comptes.  
\- tiens, c'est le "guignol du col" qui a tiré : avant d'être clown, il devait être archer...

Bilan : notre carte aurait elle été mal recopiée ? (candeur elfe )


	3. Livre 2

**Livre III : Retour à l'auberge**

Chapitre 1 : Prise de contact avec la faune locale

Laissant là les péripéties de la découverte[1], il devient clair qu'on nous a trompés ! Ce sentiment est confirmé par "le-type-qui-cherche-la-tombe-de-son-vieux-père-et-qui-tire-vachement-bien-à-l-arc". Nous voici donc reparti vers l'auberge avec l'espoir de tout péter !

Oh ! Rage, Oh brancards ennemis !

En avons-nous tant bavé !

Pour se trimbaler ces 2 éclopés !

La progression est lente dans les bois quand, soudain, les sens exacerbés des rangers leur permet de détecter l'arrivée d'un train Troll lancé à plein vapeur. Et hop, Re-phénomène classique et reconnu... la compagnie s'égaie dans les bois. Toucher par le Saint Esprit Troll, même les éclopés se lèvent ! La charge frappe de plein fouet les deux fous qui vont bientôt être puni d'avoir tué 4 femelles Orcs en train d'allaiter leur petit sur les genoux dans la grotte sus-nommée ci-dessus. Malgré deux flèches plantées dans le c.. et tirés de mains de ranger ("Le-type-qui-cherche ..." et Legodas), chaque coup Troll rend HS un des gros costaux. Heureusement que le lanceur de purée soporifique (quoiqu'inefficacement) et la machine à "cure" entre en jeu.

N'écoutant que son courage (Qui a dit son inconscience ?), Bilgro tente de passer entre les nombreuses jambes du pugilat qui pour se défendre lui balance une ruade qui l'éjecte dans les cordes... Enfin, sous les coups répétés, le gros pas beau s'écroule dans une mare de sang !

Chapitre 2 : Le mystère de la bougie

Suite à la mort du Troll, Onn' s'empresse d'apporter les soins nécessaires aux blessés. Le reste du groupe s'avise alors que Mergal, l'auteur de la carte, a certainement quelques explications à donner quant à sa technique de dessin des cartes de la région, car elle laisse à penser qu'il les a fourvoyés sciemment puisque réputé fin trappeur par la population locale. Aussi, après avoir rejoint sans anicroche la route de l'Est à quelques encablures de l'auberge, le groupe s'avance éclairée par la seule lune cachée par les nuages (bref, on y voit goutte) avec mille précautions pour parcourir les dernières centaines de mètre à découvert vers l'humble chaumière (à deux niveaux + dépendances et écuries tout de même) afin de pouvoir surprendre Mergal. C'est le mitant de la nuit, il fait tout noir (on l'a déjà dit), sauf une petite lueur à l'étage. L'elfe qui ne s'épanouit que de nuit s'en va donc escalader la façade pour observer ce qu'il y a de (forcément) louche dans cette lueur là. Que voit-il ? Une bougie qui brûle sur un guéridon. Comme c'est louche (forcément), il entrouvre la fenêtre (chance, elle n'était pas fermée) pour élucider ce mystère "de-la-bougie-qui-brule-sur-un-gueridon-dans-le-couloir-du-1er-étage-de-l'auberge".

Ses compagnons le voient disparaître dans l'auberge et l'attente commence pour eux, longue. Ormenil commence à devenir nerveux, et tout le monde s'en vient devant la porte de l'auberge, scrutant de plus près la fenêtre par laquelle est entré l'elfe. L'attente continue. La tension monte.

Plus tard, Ormenil devenant franchement nerveux, l'elfe, comme doué de prescience, resurgit à la fenêtre et descend (un poil trop rapidement) à terre. Le groupe décide alors de réveiller l'aubergiste (après tout, une chambre leur a été réservée et elle a été payée). Après moult tapage (nocturne), la porte s'entrouvre et l'aubergiste laisse entrer tout le groupe. Tout ?... Non, car l'elfe soupçonnant que Mergal pourrait en profiter pour s'éclipser reste dehors (bref, quand c'est fermé, il rentre et quand c'est ouvert, il reste dehors).

Tout le groupe ou presque s'installe dans sa chambrée sous le regard éberlué ou ensommeillé ou les deux à la fois d'un poète en vadrouille[2] réveillé en pleine nuit par ce groupe aux allures étranges.

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe ne se lasse pas de surveiller le coin Nord-Ouest de l'auberge. Pris d'un doute, il décide au bout d'une 1/2 heure de surveiller l'autre coin et de voir si des chevaux ne manquent pas à l'appel. Beaucoup plus tard encore, il décide enfin de prendre quelque repos. Après quelques lancers de pierre sur la fenêtre, puis sur le volet, le hobbit est finalement réveillé ainsi que le poète-ensommeillé-et-halluciné qui tout deux ouvrent chacun leur fenêtre. Legodas escalade la façade et rentre alors dans l'auberge selon un rituel bien connu maintenant...

* * *

[1] Tout n'a pas été dit ni éclairci ici…

[2] J'avoue ne pas m'en souvenir, mais il semble que je sois ce « poète-éberlué-ou-ensommeillé-mais-en-vadrouille » selon leur description. J'arrangerai peut-être ce passage dans la version finale, mais je n'en suis pas sur encore.


	4. Livre 3

**Livre III : Retour à l'auberge**

Chapitre 1 : Prise de contact avec la faune locale

Laissant là les péripéties de la découverte[1], il devient clair qu'on nous a trompés ! Ce sentiment est confirmé par "le-type-qui-cherche-la-tombe-de-son-vieux-père-et-qui-tire-vachement-bien-à-l-arc". Nous voici donc reparti vers l'auberge avec l'espoir de tout péter !

Oh ! Rage, Oh brancards ennemis !

En avons-nous tant bavé !

Pour se trimbaler ces 2 éclopés !

La progression est lente dans les bois quand, soudain, les sens exacerbés des rangers leur permet de détecter l'arrivée d'un train Troll lancé à plein vapeur. Et hop, Re-phénomène classique et reconnu... la compagnie s'égaie dans les bois. Toucher par le Saint Esprit Troll, même les éclopés se lèvent ! La charge frappe de plein fouet les deux fous qui vont bientôt être puni d'avoir tué 4 femelles Orcs en train d'allaiter leur petit sur les genoux dans la grotte sus-nommée ci-dessus. Malgré deux flèches plantées dans le c.. et tirés de mains de ranger ("Le-type-qui-cherche ..." et Legodas), chaque coup Troll rend HS un des gros costaux. Heureusement que le lanceur de purée soporifique (quoiqu'inefficacement) et la machine à "cure" entre en jeu.

N'écoutant que son courage (Qui a dit son inconscience ?), Bilgro tente de passer entre les nombreuses jambes du pugilat qui pour se défendre lui balance une ruade qui l'éjecte dans les cordes... Enfin, sous les coups répétés, le gros pas beau s'écroule dans une mare de sang !

Chapitre 2 : Le mystère de la bougie

Suite à la mort du Troll, Onn' s'empresse d'apporter les soins nécessaires aux blessés. Le reste du groupe s'avise alors que Mergal, l'auteur de la carte, a certainement quelques explications à donner quant à sa technique de dessin des cartes de la région, car elle laisse à penser qu'il les a fourvoyés sciemment puisque réputé fin trappeur par la population locale. Aussi, après avoir rejoint sans anicroche la route de l'Est à quelques encablures de l'auberge, le groupe s'avance éclairée par la seule lune cachée par les nuages (bref, on y voit goutte) avec mille précautions pour parcourir les dernières centaines de mètre à découvert vers l'humble chaumière (à deux niveaux + dépendances et écuries tout de même) afin de pouvoir surprendre Mergal. C'est le mitant de la nuit, il fait tout noir (on l'a déjà dit), sauf une petite lueur à l'étage. L'elfe qui ne s'épanouit que de nuit s'en va donc escalader la façade pour observer ce qu'il y a de (forcément) louche dans cette lueur là. Que voit-il ? Une bougie qui brûle sur un guéridon. Comme c'est louche (forcément), il entrouvre la fenêtre (chance, elle n'était pas fermée) pour élucider ce mystère "de-la-bougie-qui-brule-sur-un-gueridon-dans-le-couloir-du-1er-étage-de-l'auberge".

Ses compagnons le voient disparaître dans l'auberge et l'attente commence pour eux, longue. Ormenil commence à devenir nerveux, et tout le monde s'en vient devant la porte de l'auberge, scrutant de plus près la fenêtre par laquelle est entré l'elfe. L'attente continue. La tension monte.

Plus tard, Ormenil devenant franchement nerveux, l'elfe, comme doué de prescience, resurgit à la fenêtre et descend (un poil trop rapidement) à terre. Le groupe décide alors de réveiller l'aubergiste (après tout, une chambre leur a été réservée et elle a été payée). Après moult tapage (nocturne), la porte s'entrouvre et l'aubergiste laisse entrer tout le groupe. Tout ?... Non, car l'elfe soupçonnant que Mergal pourrait en profiter pour s'éclipser reste dehors (bref, quand c'est fermé, il rentre et quand c'est ouvert, il reste dehors).

Tout le groupe ou presque s'installe dans sa chambrée sous le regard éberlué ou ensommeillé ou les deux à la fois d'un poète en vadrouille[2] réveillé en pleine nuit par ce groupe aux allures étranges.

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe ne se lasse pas de surveiller le coin Nord-Ouest de l'auberge. Pris d'un doute, il décide au bout d'une 1/2 heure de surveiller l'autre coin et de voir si des chevaux ne manquent pas à l'appel. Beaucoup plus tard encore, il décide enfin de prendre quelque repos. Après quelques lancers de pierre sur la fenêtre, puis sur le volet, le hobbit est finalement réveillé ainsi que le poète-ensommeillé-et-halluciné qui tout deux ouvrent chacun leur fenêtre. Legodas escalade la façade et rentre alors dans l'auberge selon un rituel bien connu maintenant...

* * *

[1] Tout n'a pas été dit ni éclairci ici…

[2] J'avoue ne pas m'en souvenir, mais il semble que je sois ce « poète-éberlué-ou-ensommeillé-mais-en-vadrouille » selon leur description. J'arrangerai peut-être ce passage dans la version finale, mais je n'en suis pas sur encore.


	5. Livre 4

**Livre IV : 2****ère**** excursion**

Chapitre 1 : La chevauchée héroïque

Enfin c'est le 8 au matin. Passons sur le réveil difficile, et le départ, les aventuriers ayant décidé finalement de passer sur l'autre rive de la Mitheithel directement par le pont, plutôt que de tenter de chercher un hypothétique gué via les fourrés aux Trolls comme la veille. Rien à signaler, à part peut-être le sentiment de ne pas avoir reconnu quelque chose de particulier en partant ?

Bref, le pont passé, nos héros engagent le pas de leurs chevaux vers le Nord, en longeant la rivière dans les herbes hautes tout en évitant habilement tourbières et roseaux. A l'Ouest, leur regard se perd dans l'immensité de la plaine, à peine vallonnée. Le ciel est gris, le paysage serait presque morne s'il n'y avait la vue sur la rivière tumultueuse et cette forêt qui semble si impénétrable et mystérieuse au-delà. Vrai, le Rhudaur est un pays couillu aurait pu dire Onn'. Mais il ne l'a pas dit. Ce jour-là du moins.

Les heures passent et se ressemblent lors de cette chevauchée. Onn' anticipe les événements à venir en trouvant quelque herbe dont il a le secret. Enfin, tout à la fin de l'après-midi, les aventuriers distinguent une ruine sur une butte au loin. Ayant rejoint l'affluent de la Mitheithel, l'Hithin, qui passe au pied de la ruine qu'ils supposent être Sarn Talion (ou ce qu'il en reste), ils remontent son cours pour trouver le gué, suivant en cela les conseils avisés de l'aubergiste (décidément un brave homme). Après l'avoir trouvé au bout de quelques kilomètres (il est inratable, c'est un véritable boulevard), Splash, n'écoutant que son courage, plein de fougue, éperonne son fier destrier et traverse le gué peu profond au galop dans une gerbe d'écume, sa non moins fière lance Niklemi pointée sur un ennemi imaginaire, prêt à le transpercer s'il surgissait des roseaux…

Las, point d'ennemi et tout le monde passe, le nain se faisant quelque peu prié pour la forme. Le groupe se dirige alors vers la colline sur laquelle la ruine est juchée et qu'il découvre entourée et envahie par la végétation à mesure qu'il gravit la pente. Apercevant une faible lueur luisant par une ouverture haute dans un des murs, le groupe met pied a terre et l'elfe s'en va en reconnaissance. Legodas surprend un gaillard faisant la garde à ce qui semble être l'entrée de la ruine et l'alerte est donnée. Courses, galopades, armes tirées, auxquelles s'ensuivent quelques palabres entre Ormenil et celui qui s'avère le chef de la délégation des rebelles Rhudaurrims, Valadan. Une relative confiance étant établie, le groupe s'installe et prend son repas, à la suite de quoi, la discussion entre émissaires commence.

Valadan expose le but de leur entreprise : faire de l'En Egladil, une province libre de la tutelle du roi du Rhudaur, simple pantin aux mains d'Angmar. Pour cela, après avoir convaincu ceux pour qui le joug est devenu intolérable de migrer vers des contrées plus clémentes et prospères, il faudra protéger le territoire en reconstruisant les différentes tours abattues par les troupes d'Angmar lors de la 1ère guerre du Nord en 1356. Pour cela, l'aide d'Arthedain est nécessaire tant militaire (au moins le temps de construire une première tour au cœur de l'Angle par exemple ou à sa frontière nord) que logistique (ingénieurs).

Les réactions des émissaires d'Arthedain aussi bien que notamment de Legodas, Onn' ou Splash sont variées. Différents aspects du projet sont débattus, mais au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'avance, le projet semble de plus en plus irréaliste autant que dangereux aux émissaires d'Arthedain. Amrodan propose alors à Valadan et ses amis de venir grossir les rangs d'Arthedain, car il manque d'hommes vaillants pour s'opposer aux noirs desseins d'Angmar. Devant leur réticence, Ormenil propose que leurs familles les suivent pour éviter qu'elles pâtissent de leur départ et indique qu'il veillera personnellement à présenter leur cause au Roi Argeleb II afin qu'ils puissent être dotés de terre pour compenser ce qu'ils auront perdu. Les arguments ayant été épuisé, les émissaires Rhudaurrims demandent la nuit pour réfléchir et promettent de donner leur réponse le lendemain matin.

Les tours de garde s'organisent alors dans chaque groupe...

Chapitre 2 : La nuit Porte conseil…Mais elle est agitée

Ah la nuit sauvage dans une ruine aux confins du Rhudaur avec des Dunadan couillus pour se tenir chaud. Voilà de quoi flatter son sens de l'aventure et passer une bonne nuit en rêvant aux chevauchées sans fin (sauf le nain peut être).

Sauf que pendant le tour de garde de Legodas, le noctambule de la troupe, voilà t'y pas que Splash est victime d'un affreux cauchemar du genre "on est attaqué par des orcs, on va succomber sous le nombre, déjà les frères d'armes tombent sous les coups multiples de ces bêtes immondes. Puis apparaît une caverne ou une crypte dans laquelle pénètrent les orcs et un butin de joyaux. (NDLR : putain des XP,des femmes , de la thune. Un vrai donjon) et soudain surgit un spectre effrayant qui fonce sur le malheureux Splash... qui se réveille en hurlant, (et au moyen d'une baffe) en hurlant : "le spectre est là, cassons-nous ! ", etc...

Petite enquête rapide : RAS.

Splash est tout chose et ne se rendort avec les autres (au Rez-de-chaussée) qu'avec difficulté.

Mais voilà que le bordel recommence : il se retrouve à se battre contre la création entière qui lui veut du mal : casseroles, ustensiles qui lui foncent dessus (pour de vrai), Legodas descend pour voir les flèches de son carquois s'en aller toutes seules, bref : panique et reflux dans la salle des émissaires du Rhudaur.

De là, nos courageux aventuriers s'interrogent : retournons-nous là-bas ? Le vieux beau, couillu, s'y engage et a alors une pensée du même style que Splash (après avoir lancé un detect evil, find

remove traps, hide in shadows, euh je m'égare) sauf que le "spectre" a l'air plus malheureux qu'agressif. C'est une femme et plutôt bien roulée... Plus les images classiques de crypte, patati patata.

S'en suit une grosse discussion et une recherche active autour du bâtiment puisque Splash est sur que le spectre est dans le mur du fond. Et voilà que Hord'hom trouve dans les buissons un magnifique diadème avec une grosse pierre bleue, du genre qui coûte cher et qui est vieux, avec chose étonnante pas d'humidité dessus (comme s'il était apparu très récemment).

Après donc quelques hypothèses fumeuses : le spectre s'est dématérialisé laissant le diadème, il est arrivé tout seul tombé du ciel, il a toujours été là... nous suivons les traces passant à proximité pour découvrir qu'elles font le tour du château et rattrapent l'entrée[1].

Tiens, tiens ! Est-ce que les Rhudaurrims ne nous auraient pas tout dit, voire pire auraient lâché ce truc maudit dans les fourrés pour... ?

Toujours est-il que la nuit se finit tant bien que mal et que les envoyés du Rhudaur nous disent qu'ils rentrent chez eux pour causer de cette « fructueuse » entrevue et préparer leurs troupes.

Nous les voyons s'éloigner vers le Nord-Est le long de la Mitheithel...

Chapitre 3 : Entrons dans le donjon et draguons...

Pris de frénésie donjonesque et ne voulant pas être en reste quant au fabuleux trésor, voilà nos courageux aventuriers qui retournent le château (ou ce qu'il en reste) de fond en comble, persuadés que le rêve était la réalité et que la crypte ne doit pas être bien loin. Et miracle (quoique...) : un subtil PS dissimulé dans la cheminée (il fallait mettre un doigt dans le trou, ou peut être deux doigts, mais pas plus) nous fait accéder à un escalier tout moisi d'où émane une odeur méphytique (du vrai Chtullhu). Nous descendons donc prudemment, respirant avec peine pour déboucher après un coude... dans une crypte ! Mais oui, la voilà, avec en prime le squelette en plastique percé de flèches orques pour faire plus vrai. Le train fantôme, je vous dis...

Quelques cercueils, dont un à moitié déplacé avec un squelette en robe longue, sans doute la femme des rêves. Puis un blason avec une devise en Adunaic désormais célèbre : « Sers ton Royaume et Protège ».

Je passe rapidement sur l'épisode du "je-rend-le-bijou-à-madame-mais-j'hésite" : Vas-y que je le laisse et referme le caveau, vas-y que je le reprends en même temps que des scrupules qui nous font le reposer, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que nous le laissions définitivement à sa (légitime ?) propriétaire. C'est beau, l'idéalisme.

Chapitre 4 : Où il est dit que les PNJ sont plus intelligents que les PJ (c'est normal, ils savent, eux !)

Nous étions déjà en train de se demander quelle allait être la suite de notre mission (construire la tour du nord au sud de la route de l'est, chercher le trésor volé par les orcs il y a bip années, se taper un gueuleton en Arphedain) que le vieux beau, décidément très onirique, a soudain (mais on se demande pourquoi) la vision de 6 personnes dont 3 portant des capes d'Arphedain qui discutent avec des gens (du genre répétition de la scène d'hier soir avec nous) puis qui s'en vont. Toutes sont assez jeunes sauf une d'âge plus mur. Comme la veille au soir, tiens…

Ca ressemble fortement à un message subliminal de Manwë, mais que veut-il dire? Qu'il y a des capes

d'Arphedain en promotion ? Qu'on a filé des capes aux mecs du Rhudaur ? Que les mecs du Rhudaur sont déguisés en mecs d'Arphé... Oh merde ! Les mecs d'hier, ce sont des faux ! (Comme les envahisseurs, mais on n'a pas vu leur petit doigt raide) Et voilà pourquoi le fourré des trolls et le jour de retard...

Donc taïaut ! ET de partir à la chasse au faux Rhudaurrims au simple pas car le nain ne supporte point le triple galop.

Et l'elfe, dont la présence du collier dans les herbes le tarabuste encore d'avancer l'hypothèse suivante[2] :

\- Le diadème a été volé par la tribu d'orcs sur laquelle le groupe est tombé i jours.

\- Celle-ci découvrant que le diadème était maléfique s'en serait débarrassé en le confiant à des hommes d'Angmar.

\- Ceux-ci, les faux émissaires Rhudaurrims, s'en seraient débarrassés à leur tour pour les mêmes raisons…

Chapitre 5 : La poursuite impitoyable (ou un char d'assaut ne fait pas de stalk/hide)

Avec quelques heures de retard, nous fonçons donc à la poursuite des gens d'Angmar déguisés en Rhudaurrims, enfin à la vitesse de l'escargot au galop vu l'habileté légendaire du nain à dos de poney.

Quelques recherches de traces plus loin, nous tombons sur une dépression avec un ruisseau en bas : recherche circonspecte d'embuscade, recherche non moins circonspecte de traces,... Bref, quelques pertes de temps plus loin, nous retrouvons leurs traces de l'autre coté et pas d'embuscade. Nous repartons donc.

Un minimum de pause pour gagner du temps et nous voici à la tombée de la nuit toujours sur les traces des traîtres, ayant toutefois remarqué qu'elles s'entrecroisaient parfois avec d'autres traces, sans doute celles des vrais envoyés Rhudaurrims.

La nuit tombe et nous chevauchons toujours quand se profile bientôt un bois avec, ô miracle, une petite lueur dans celui-ci. Observation, avance prudente : serait ce le campement de nos ennemis ? Sans doute !

Legodas part en avance dans le noir comme en plein jour tandis que les danseurs, tournant toujours... euh, pardon ! Tandis que le reste du groupe à la vue réduite sauf le nain joue un remake de la chenille qui redémarre.

Au moment où Legodas arrive à portée de tir courte du campement et de l'homme de guet, il trouve celui-ci en train de réveiller ses petits camarades. Sixième sens ? Non ! l'ouie a suffi puisque le nain s'est vautré et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de gueuler... (injures naines à haute voix).

Le temps de tirer une flèche dans un des mecs et les voila qui s'égaillent dans les fourrés au moment où le reste de la troupe, s'étant brusquement rappelé que tous ont fait du donjon, se rallie au cri légendaire de "Chaaaarge !".

Le reste du combat en trois saynètes :

\- Legodas et les mecs dans le noir : un platré de dos à la flèche puis une poursuite avec l'autre qui s'enfuit vers les chevaux

\- une poursuite avec Hordhom et Valkyria pour choper un des types qui s'enfuit aussi vers chevaux

\- une baston entre les Dunadans (décidément très donjon), le nain, Splash (qui éclabousse de sa classe) et trois Angmarrims dont le chef. On les écrabouille bien qu'un Dunadan y ait laissé quelques plumes (Ca leur apprendra à être sanguins).

Au final : on attrape les deux autres à la course, le vieux beau en laisse mourir un dans son sang ("je ne trouve pas les medpacs tout de suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...").

Séance de torture déguisée en invocation des ancêtres (potion brûlante censée liquéfier les gens s'ils ne parlent pas) pour les faire parler.

Après quelques trachées brûlées et des pseudo-disparitions, le chef, quand vient son tour, finit par lâcher l'essentiel, notamment qu'ils leur avaient filé un rencard (à tous ces renégats du Rhudaur) dans un vallon isolé au Nord-Ouest du Rhudaur, dans l'Oïolad, afin de les latter tous avec une compagnie d'orques.

\- vous nous avez tout dit ? dit Ormesnil.

\- oui, dit l'Angmarrim.

\- bien ! et Schlack, la tête tranchée.

Décidément, le roi d'Arphedain a envoyé des diplomates...

Il nous reste donc pour finir notre quête à retrouver les vrais Rhudaurrims afin d'éviter le petit traquenard...

Chapitre 6 : La rencontre tant attendue

Après une nuit calme (Legodas a tout de même aperçu l'ombre d'un immense oiseau dans le ciel lors de sa garde), le groupe reprend sa route vers le Nord. C'est alors le 10 du mois de Cerveth.

Dans l'après-midi, Legodas et Valkyria servant d'avant garde aperçoivent un groupe de semble-t-il six personnes de l'autre côté de la rive. Onn' commençant à les interpeller, Amrodan se fait entendre par un « TA-GUEULE » retentissant, le fait descendre tandis qu'Uruil les mène dans une petite combe boisée pour échapper aux regards de ce qui semble être plus une « patrouille » régulière que les émissaires Rhudaurrims tant recherchés. C'est hélas trop tard, l'un des hommes de la patrouille les ayant repérés.

Ayant rejoint la combe, le groupe en profite pour s'éloigner de la Rivière en s'enfonçant dans les collines avoisinantes pour échapper aux regards au prix d'un long détour qui les retarde de deux bonnes heures. Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre et à l'approche du soir, Messire Nain conseille à ses compagnons de voyage que « Si on voit de la lumière, on regarde ».

Le lendemain, le 11, nos deux rangers ayant fouillé avec une rare minutie les bords de la rivière pour retrouver les traces des émissaires, ils concluent brillamment qu'il faut continuer à remonter la rivière. La journée se passe sans encombre. Quant à Messire Nain, fort en joie et en verve, il entonne une de ces chansons dont il ne se lassera pas tout le long du jour :

« Un kilomètre à Cheval,

Ca use, ça use

Un kilomètre à cheval,

Ca use les cheval[3] »

En fin d'après-midi, alors que les ombres s'allongent, le groupe repère un bac sur la rivière avec deux hommes à la manœuvre. Après de subtils mouvements de reconnaissance et une prise de contacts non moins subtile, Ormenil montre la lettre envoyée par les émissaires ainsi que sa lettre de mission. Après que la confiance se soit installée, ce qui dure un certain temps, chacun des camps ayant été joué par les Angmarrims, les Rhudaurrims expliquent leur plan que le groupe ne connaît que déjà trop bien. Après le refus des Arthedain de donner leur soutien à ce projet mais en leur proposant de s'installer en Arthedain, de rejoindre les troupes d'Arhedain, par exemple en entrant dans le corps des Rangers du Roi ou encore s'ils souhaitent rester en Rhudaur en fournissant des informations sur les visées d'Angmar, les Rhudaurrims partent dans la nuit promettant de faire passer le message et de donner leur réponse d'ici la fin de l'été.

* * *

[1] Là non plus d'ailleurs…

[2] La seule rapportée ici, car la plus aboutie…

[3] Pour la rime a insisté Messire Dain Tabdejar…


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le retour à l'Auberge du dernier pont s'étale sur six jours et se déroule sans accroc, Onn' en profitant pour ramasser quelques herbes et refaire un petit tour à Sarn Talion histoire de vérifier que la Madame n'est pas disposée à se séparer de son diadème.

Le lendemain, le 18, Ormenil, Amrodan et Uruil remercient leurs compagnons et s'en retourne pour Fornost, accompagnés de Bilgro qui estime devoir raconter ses aventures à ses amis avant de reprendre un jour peut-être la route. Juste avant leur départ, Onn' estimant que « Si on avait été payé tout de suite, on ne serait pas venu », cela signifie que les Dunadan leur doivent un complément pour leur mission accomplie. Ormenil rétorque en retour qu'on s'en souviendrait pour leur prochaine mission.

Quant au groupe, il resta une semaine à l'auberge, ce qui me laissa le loisir de discuter avec eux et de noter les péripéties de cette « mission en Rhudaur », jusqu'à ce que, le 25…

_Ici s'arrête cette lettre qu'un voyageur de Fornost avait écrite pour son frère. Il la portait sur lui quand il fut tué dans une embuscade tendue par des brigands, alors qu'il s'en retournait de Tharbad vers Bree en la fin de l'Automne 1640… Ce qu'il reste de la lettre n'est qu'un extrait de l'original, le reste étant devenu illisible, taché de sang et maculé de boue où le corps resta étendu plusieurs jours avant d'être découvert._

_C'est ce que rapporte le carnet de voyages d'un marchand du Gondor, dont une partie avait été déchiffrée à l'automne dernier dans le cadre de l'étude sur la présence des Istaris dans l'Eriador. Il rapporte en outre qu'il n'a pas pu savoir de qui il s'agissait, nul document ou objet permettant de l'identifier n'ayant été laissé sur sa dépouille._

_Il semble aux annotations laissées dans le carnet que le marchand ait gardé les feuillets encore lisibles dans l'idée un jour s'il passait par Fornost ou l'Auberge du Dernier Pont de retrouver trace de la parentèle du défunt et de leur transmettre la lettre. Le fait de trouver dans le carnet ces feuillets insérés laisse à penser que cette entreprise n'aboutit pas pour une raison qui nous échappe._

_Ce texte, si on peut lui prêter foi (ce dont l'auteur doute lui-même) montre en tout cas un aspect intéressant du bras de fer politique et militaire qui se jouait entre Angmar et Arthedain au sujet du Rhudaur. Car en effet, les rapports établis par les Faradrim Aran, les Rangers du Roi, chargés de veiller sur les frontières, ont pour l'essentiel disparus avec la chute du Royaume en TA 1974 et la mise à sac de Fornost. Ce qui reste est donc pour l'essentiel des éléments indirects comme ce texte (source certes discutable pour les raisons indiquées) pour retracer cette histoire largement méconnue._

**Thylwath, archiviste**

Bibliothèque de Minas Tirith, Section Archives 73ème année du règne d'Elessar Telcontar 


	7. Remerciements

Bien sur, et avant tout, mes remerciements à, Olivier Guillo, l'auteur du scénario "A qui se fier" paru bien avant l'ère des modems à 33,600 bauds et au petit groupe qui anima ce dernier... J'espère qu'il me (nous) pardonnera notre propension à une certaine indiscipline...

Et pour répondre à une question, cette version du scénario, du point de vue qui vivent l'aventure, est bien antérieure au donjon de Naheubeuk, si quelqu'un se posait la question d'un quelconque lien. Ceci dit, c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai apprécié le donjon de naheubeuk dès la première écoute des tous premiers épisodes. La même remarque s'applique à la précédente histoire, "le coeur séché", comme aux prochaines.


End file.
